Single Tears
by Charisma Phantom
Summary: He had died for her in the moment when she should have died, in a last try to push the pain and tears away she wrote. Epilogue to Shells of Hope


Single Tears

_"Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven."_

_-- Tryon Edwards_

_I pick up the pen, why am I even doing this I do not know but I might as well write this down on paper maybe then I can move on. Maybe then I can let him go. I look at the paper and begin to write hoping I will never have to show anyone this, or have to relive this._

I'm not sure when it happened, or even how but I remember his death. I remember his words yelled and his face in the end but after that I have no more memory. I can't even remember how I got out of the Hell I was living in at the time or who saved me in the end.

I remember feeling as if I had betrayed him when I took the Dark Mark upon my arm to save myself in hopes that I could be freed in the end. I didn't know they had put his dead corpse under the jail that I was kept in for the next two years. Was it that long or short of a time? For me the seconds felt like year and with the waking in the morning, I felt like I was dieing again and again.

Fear, I remember that very well, the feeling those eyes were on me all the time. The threat that He would come to me and harm me, on some nights he did. Walked into my room and the cold eyes would look at me and I would whimper and cry out as he cast the spells on me over and over again.

It was after two years I was save, by whom I will never, nor do I never want to know. I learned that they had found my beloved friend's dead body place with a group under a spell to keep them from rotting.

Last night I was at his burial, the dark wooden coffin laid by the rich browns of the earth as it slowly rained down, and the graveyard was silent as the man read the ending of the his reading. There was green everywhere except for the place where the coffin was. The gray tones of the tombstones shimmered in the ever falling rain.

The stone above the open and waiting grave was large stone with a book carved on the top and the name of my beloved friend, next to me was my family, no one left alive of his family to be here for him. Well, one person was, his eyes haunted and black hair clinging to his face because of the rain.

I looked up, I was my turn to speak I knew it had come and I choked back my sobs opening a piece of paper on which I had written something on, a poem to my beloved friend.

"_Your eyes I watched change,_

_Your smile I watched grow,_

_All started that day…a small bump"_

My voice began to break as sobs sloe pasted my lips.

"_Your hope that grew_

_The light in your eyes_

_Filling what is empty_

_Till it near over filled"_

I paused here for a moment tears falling slowly on my face as I read.

"_Then he came and took you away_

_You lost the light in your eyes_

_The smile on your face_

_Did he hurt you my friend?_

_Shat--shatter your dreams that night?_

_I left you alone for a second to past_

_And just like that, I lost you that fast"_

By the end of this my head was down and sobs broke out of my throat, I looked down at the coffin as everyone began to leave. I would not talk to anyone. All I wanted was to throw myself to my beloved friend as I should have been me who died.

In a heart broken sob I placed the pure white rose in my hand on my friends coffin unable to stand I felt myself fall and put my head on his coffin sobs shaking and tearing through me. I looked up at the cook book atop the grave marker that held the name 'Kristoff Snape' apon it. "God Bye Kristoff" I murmured standing up.

I had lost my best friend in the world, the boy who even in the darkest hour I would never blame him for anything. I let out a small sob and get off the coffin pushing my red hair back as my great grandfather and the headmaster at Hogwarts took my shoulders and started to walk me away. I looked over my shoulder, I had lost everything and I was and never am going to blame Kristoff, I had most of all lost my best friend and now that I let him go all I have is the faded Dark Mark on my arm and a group of single tears.

_I put the pen down running my hands over my cheeks as I wipe away the tears that have slid down my face during this time while I was writing. I read over the short story and close the book looking up at the twin white rose to the one I put on Kristoff's grave. I am going back next month to see him again. They tell me it will help heal me from this._

_"Alma" The cold hard high pitched voice snapped into my head as I slow turned to see the acid eyes of my friend killer him standing taller than me and looking down. I felt the horrifying terror that I had felt all the nights that he had come to see me before I had gotten away. "I know you didn't think I would let you live" he hissed out at me reminding me of a snake._

_I reached behind me to grab my wand but cried out tears slipping down my face as I fell forward the word behind me making the world fall into darkness before I hit the ground, I think…after the words it was like I was flouting, but I remember hearing those words._

"Avada Kedavra"

* * *

AN: This is a Epilogue to Chris the wolf boy's story Shells of Hope, Also i own nothing that may or does have to do with Harry Potter and I'm not making money off this piece of work. Also, Kristoff however smally mentioned is Chris the wolf boy's character and she was kind enough to let me borrow him for a time. Please take the time to READ Shells of Hope, as this is the Epilogue to it.

-Cassara Barr


End file.
